pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Steve
The third episode of Steve the Trooper Adventures. Primarily a parody of Star Wars, more specifically Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. Synopsis/Description "WE ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Kirby was originally gonna voice himself, but he doesn't have a mic so... I try to pull off an English Accent... and fail." Summary The episode begins with Twig and Helios talking to each other, but is interrupted when Jake comes into the room and announces another Steve video will be made. Steve is then seen talking to the President of Google, who is angered by copyright infringements being caused by Twig. He orders Steve and Darth Vader to travel to the world of Twig & Pik-pik to kill Twig and end his reign along with the copyright infringements. Twig is then seen talking to Felyne, who introduces him to his girlfriend. Steve appears along with Billy, and Steve demands to know where the Majora's Mask is. Twig does not know what he is talking about, so Steve orders Billy to hurt Takanuva to get the information needed. Billy then puts a machine on Takanuva which forces him to talk. He reveals it is on the wall in the Brother Room. Steve wears it and uses its power to rewrite Twig & Pik-pik into Twig and Sanic. Meanwhile, Steve is meeting with the President, getting orders to invade the C-World and end the copyright infringements there. Retardmin interrupts, takes the mask, and uses it to go back in time to when Steve was about to put on the mask. However, Steve takes it back, and uses it to revive Chuggaaconroy back from the dead. He puts it on and becomes "Majoraconroy". To aid them in battle, Twig and Retardmin summon Pikmin from various series, along with Squeege . Majoraconroy enters and the battle begins. Many Pikmin are lost, and Takanuva suggests that the Pikmin fuse to become more powerful. So, Twig, Retardmin, Steav, Pik-pik, and Squeege fuse to become Pikminjak. Pikminjak and Majoraconroy fight. The battle ends with the mask being removed, and it is revealed that "Chuggaaconroy" is actually Chris. Darth Vader appears and kills Retardmin. Vader and Felyne fight, and it is revealed that Vader is actually Felyne's "girlfriend". Felyne kills himself, and Vader attempts to kill Twig. However, it fails because Kirby Bulborb appears and eats Vader. He also revives Retardmin. Steve is unconscious due to shock from Chuggaa actually being Chris. The President appears and electrocutes Twig. Kirby confronts him, and the President suggests a challenge instead of fighting. He suggests that if he wins, Twig will die, but if Kirby wins, he will kill himself. The challenge is to last through an entire meme video. The President refuses to complete it. He loses the challenge, but decides to kill Twig anyway. Kirby fights back, using Chrismin as a sword, and the President flees. It is revealed that Steve is pregnant with two children, and to prevent them from getting into the hands of the President, they are seperated. Kirby takes one to Trooper Village and names him Twig II , and Retardmin takes one to the dump, and names him Noah . The rest of the characters go home, and the episode ends. There is no epilouge. After the events of Steve 2, Twig is just sitting around the Sister Room talking to Helios until Jake enters the room in order to give the script to Twig. Then, Jake tells Twig that Chris is coming over meaning that Steve is returning. This traumatizes Twig. Now it cuts towards the beginning of Steve 3, it starts out by Steve negotiating with The President of Google stating about how Jake has gone too far with copyright infringement. The President of Google orders Steve to go to the land of Twig & Pik-pik in order to kill Twig. Steve goes along with Darth Vader to rewrite the story of Twig & Pik-pik. Meanwhile, in the land of Twig & Pik-pik. Twig is talking to Felyne while he introduces his girlfriend who doesn't talk at all while Twig states that he killed his girlfriend. He asks Felyne if he has ever seen Timothytots before but then Chris interrupts Jake by saying that he deleted his channel. Jake being baffled in a terrified way runs down to his laptop to only find out that he did in fact delete his channel. After Twig realizes that Patrol Pikmin is pretty much gone, Steve appears along with Billy to threaten Twig into handing over Majora's Mask. Twig is confused about their demand, so Steve tells Billy to get King Takanuva into telling them where Majora's Mask is. They begin to force Takanuva into telling them where the mask is. Takanuva admitting defeat tells them that it's in the Brother Room. Steve and Billy head towards the Brother Room bringing along Twig and Takanuva with them, Billy gets the mask from the wall to give to Steve. He begins to wear Majora's Mask and soon, it starts to give Steve the power to rewrite the whole story of Twig & Pik-pik. A new story begins being called "Tig and Sanic" being rewritten by Steve. It starts out with Twig being the main protagonist along with Sanic being his best friend. Sanic suggests to Twig that they should hang out with the ponies today along with Shadow as well. After that, Sanic says that they should fight Bowser. While Twig and Sanic encounter Bowser, Shadow, and Donkey Kong, Sanic ends up killing all of them. Later, they both encounter a Chrismin. Suddenly the story messes up and goes back to the original plot. Steve returns to The President of Google with Majora's Mask. The President of Google states that they are not finished yet and that they need to defeat Harvestmoon8109's channel and copyright infringed videos. Until, Retardmin arrive and stops Steve from his evil plans taking the Majora's Mask along with him. Steve isn't still done yet, he begins to re-summon Chuggaconroy(Chris) from the dead. After Chuggaconroy has finally been resurrected, he begins to put the Majora's Mask on his face transforming him into Majoraconroy. Majoraconroy begins to end Twig, Takanuva, and Retardmin. Major Characters *Twig *President of Google *Darth Vader *Felyne *Takanuva *Steve *Billy *Sanic *Retardmin *Chris/Chuggaaconroy/Majoraconroy *Kirby Bulborb Minor/Side characters *Helios *Jake *Shadow *Pony (multiple) *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Chrismin *Pikmin from other series (multiple) *Pik-pik *Squeege *Mew *Officer Jamie *Swagsire *Officer Jake *Twig II *Noah Objects *Scripts *Talking Machine *Majora's Mask *Lightsabers Settings * Light World * C-World (mentioned) * The Dump (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures